Changing the Tides
by K. Russell
Summary: What if Quatermain didn't die at M's hands? What would happen to the League if it's greatest enemy escaped from their clutches? What new adventures await them as a team? Read and Review. Movie universe
1. One

Now obviously I don't own 'League of Extraordinary Gentlemen' if I did, then Tom Sawyer would be a cannon character from the original.

Just a quick note. I basically didn't like the end of the movie, so I wrote this. This will probably be the starter for all of my stories that I have written and plan to write.

Please enjoy.

* * *

His blood ran cold as his mind registered the picture behind him.

_Tom_

An angry snarl fought to be released into the world, but only years of practice kept it at bay, but it was too late anyways. Moriarty had seen the pause; he had seen the fear, the shock, the disbelief; and a dark grin worked its way onto his face. Motioning to the man behind Quatermain, he watched in amusement as the old hunter seemed to pale. Sawyer looked like he was still putting up a fight, despite having his arm twisted behind him and the dagger at his throat. Moriarty grinned to himself; did Sawyer actually believe that he would be able to free himself? He had made sure that all of his personal bodyguards were well trained-otherwise he would have never given the man the gift of invisibility if he even thought he couldn't be trusted…or effective.

Sawyer let out a soft gasp of pain as the brute restraining him twisted his arm violently, pushing him forward; but at the same time pulling the knife back, forcing Tom to lean back against him. Using the leverage he had on the American agent to push him forward and force him to his master's side. A burning pain coming from his neck warned Tom to the position that he was in. Half of him wanted to force the mans hand and either make him release or kill him, at least Allan would be able to freely take the shot that had been presented to him, but the strange look in the hunters eyes for some reason cause him to remain complacent and to accept what was happening to him momentarily.

Moriarty had kept his attention on Quatermain throughout this entire ordeal. He hadn't missed a single reaction from the seasoned leader of this so-called League. It was amusing how quickly the tiger had been snared and all it took was one little boy.

"Your gun Allan, I and call you Allan right?" M. taunted, enjoying the electric surge that traveled through his victim. "Drop it and kick it over here please." Allan's grip tightened on his pistol, but the hiss of pain from Sawyer had him quickly putting it on the ground and deliberately kicking it away from himself, raising his hands to show a sign of defeat.

A brief spark of denial shown in Tom's eyes as he watched Quatermain render himself defenseless. The only thought rushing through his mind was 'no'. Moriarty nodded in pure delight as he saw the fear in Quatermain's eyes despite his attempts to hide it, and the sudden hopelessness that shone from the usually spunky agent's eyes. Turning the majority of his attention to the boy, he shook his head. All that youth and spirit being wasted on an unworthy country. When he had first met the Sawyer boy back in America, he had taken his best friend from him. He had never expected for the agent to track him down, never expected to have the boy infiltrate the League despite his puppet Dorian's objections. He would have never thought that this boy would have the potential that he had shown Potential that was being wasted.

"You know Tommy-boy, I never expected you to get this far…" He stated as he reached up and brushed a dirty curl from the agents face, loving the confused stiffening from the one before him and the warning growl from the one behind. Moriarty paused as he took in the young agent; something about him looked familiar…

Quatermain growled as Moriarty touched Sawyer, what he wouldn't give to strangle the man, but one thing kept him from moving- Sawyers safety. He knew that Tome was angry at the fact that he had dropped the gun, but one thing Tom still hadn't realized about him yet was that…he was never without a backup plan.

Moriarty shrugged and took a step back from his hostage, turning around and grabbing his 'little box of tricks'. Flashing a quick grin a Quatermain he walked towards the open area in the wall. "Well Allan, I'm afraid our time is at an end." He stated with a grand bow towards the old hunter, signaling his departure. Allan took a half step forward in an attempt to cut him off, but he quickly took two steps back. "I'm sorry that it had to end this way. You should have just left this one alone…Now I'm afraid it's going to cost you again…" He trailed off, but Allan knew what he was referring to. Reaching back behind him, his hand closed on a fist sized piece of rubble. He shook his head.

"Not this time…" He growled, swinging around and launching the stone at Tom's captor. The howl of pain told him that his aim had been true. He wasn't surprised when he saw Tom spin around and deliver a deadly right hook to the already injured man. Figuring that Sawyer had it all under control, he returned his attention to Moriarty. A small grin replaced the momentary confused look that had crossed the crime lord's face. Once again-the battle initiated. Quatermain threw himself over towards Moriarty, fists flying as Tom wrestled with the invisible man. A well placed kick to his stomach had Quatermain stumbling backwards against a knocked over table.

Sawyer had just managed to pin his assailant, only to be twisted over his shoulder. Almost immediately he noticed a few things;

One: Allan needed his help, so he needed to finish this up quickly.

And Two: This guy was strong. Something he had found out earlier when he had grabbed him. Normally he would just start throwing punches, but unfortunately you normally needed to see the person that you were going to brawl with.

Quickly rolling onto his side, Sawyer reached out blindly for a weapon. A table leg met his search and when he felt the man grab his shoulder and spin him around, he swung hard; and felt a great deal of satisfaction when the object met the man's head with a loud thunk, and the other man went down. He quickly returned his attention to Quatermain.

Allan was standing still, facing off with Moriarty. Both had blood running down their faces, but there was one difference between the two. Moriarty had his hand closed around Allan's pistol from before, and it was leveled on Allan's chest, when he saw that, Sawyer froze.

"And yet once again, we've come to a standstill in this little game." He stated, sounding very bored. Allan gave a small shrug as if to say, 'What can you do about it?'

"You do realize that you are not going to win this time." Quatermain stated bluntly and Moriarty arched an eyebrow at him.

"Oh really? Because from the way that I see it, I already have." Quatermain shrugged and leaned up against a table. He felt strangely tired after the physical and mental battles that he had just undergone. Sawyer moved to try and take Moriarty, when the gun cocked and Moriarty gave him a look. "Boy, you do realize that I could kill the both of you before you even manage to take a few steps." Allan chuckled.

"You can't take out the both of us with that one gun." He stated and Moriarty looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"That gun only has one bullet." He stated matter-of-factly. Moriarty paused, that made this a little more difficult. Quatermain was too close to him to be allowed to live, that and he would have taken away their leader. Leveling the gun at Allan's chest he took aim.

"I hope that Africa continues to protect you…" He sneered before making a momentary decision. He'd finish what he'd started and destroy the League by tearing them apart from the inside out. He had tried by forcing Grey to do his bidding, despite everything Grey did in spite of him. But maybe he could attack their heart directly. Spinning to the side he fired at his new target.

"No!" Quatermain yelled as he heard the gun go off, and he felt like the bullet had just ripped through him when he saw Sawyer go down violently. "Thomas!" Quatermain moved to go to Sawyers side when he turned to tear Moriarty to pieces, when something slammed into the side of his head, knocking him to the ground. Dazed and in pain, he tried to gather his bearings only to hear the rustling of a cloak and a muffled groan. "Moriarty!" Quatermain bellowed as he saw the figure disappear through the crack in the wall. Forcing himself to his feet, he rushed over to the hole, looking out over the vast distance- only to see nothing.

They had failed, Moriarty had escaped.

Pushing away from the wall he spun around. "Sawyer!" He called out fearfully. How was it possible to save the boy only to loose him a few moments later? Slowly making his way over to where the boy had been; he prepared himself to see another casualty, another fallen comrade. A faint rustle caught his attention and he pushed to rubble out of the way to see something that made his heart soar.

Tom was pulling himself up and onto his knees as Allan came around. Quatermain quickly moved to help the young man, supporting him when he pulled himself to his feet. "Sawyer, bloody hell boy! You gave me a heart attack!" Allan growled as the blonde agent regained his balance. A brief hiss of pain escaped him and he brought his hand up to place pressure on the wound on his left arm. Protective instincts long thought dead rushed through his veins and Quatermain quickly looked at the arm in question. The bullet had gone straight through the meat of Sawyers upper arm. From experience, Allan knew that it wasn't life threatening, but it would hurt like hell. A sudden thought went through his mind. "How did-" Sawyer laughed.

"I manage to avoid that bullet at such close range?" He finished and Quatermain nodded. "I figured that he'd probably do something like this, so I was already moving when the gun went off…I didn't even realize that I had been shot until I noticed that I was on the ground…" He muttered the last part to himself embarrassedly. Quatermain paused before a deep laugh erupted from his throat. Abruptly Sawyer started looking around the room. "M?" A dark look overcame Quatermains face.

"He got away, for now. But we'll find him my boy. We'll find him." Sawyer nodded before moving to take off. "Whoa! Where do you think you're going?"

"Skinner! He needs help!" Was all the explanation that he got before Tom escaped his grasp and took off down the hall, Allan close behind him.

.oOOo.

The meeting room aboard the Nautilus had been perfectly restored since the attack on the ship. At the giant table in the center sat the remaining members of the League. Allan Quatermain sat in silence, taking in his entire group. Captain Nemo sat at the head of the table, his eyes dark as he took in the tally of problems ahead. Mina Harker looked fresh as ever, but even Allan could see the exhaustion in her eyes. Dr. Henry Jekyll hadn't muttered a word since they returned to the ship, but that was not unusual behavior from the shy doctor. Rodney Skinner wasn't present due to the extensive injuries that the fire had inflicted upon him; and the last member of their so-called League was sitting quietly, just playing with the hemming on the sling that held his arm. An uncomfortable silence hung over them that he didn't know how to break…

And _**that**_ was not natural.

Nemo looked up from the papers that he held in front of him, a weary sigh escaping his lips.

"I never knew the depths that one's soul could travel into darkness, however looking at this tells me that our Fantom is very close to the bottom." His words seemed to weigh down heavily on them all.

"And we let him get away…" Mina hissed softly, wanting nothing more than to crawl back into the shadows and lick her wounds.

"We have failed." Jekyll added, drowning in his own darkness.

"So that's it then?" The soft voice of Sawyer drew everyone's attention. "We failed, we only had one thing to do; stop M. and we failed." His voice carried across the table, seeming to kick his already fallen comrades. "I mean even with all of your abilities, we were not able to stop this." He paused. "So do we just give up? Is this where the League ends?" A new note registered in his voice. A challenge.

"M has escaped Sawyer. He took us all with him, and he'll finish everything that he started. Can you imagine that world? Millions of Hyde's running about-" Jekyll's voice cut off, the enormity of his very own nightmare coming to life and crushing him. Everyone seemed to pause, taking it in. Then Sawyer spoke again.

"Then don't." All of them looked up at him confused. "Don't imagine it, because right now, it's not real. It hasn't been set in stone. We've still got time." Realizing that he had everyone's attention he continued. "Right now, M has suffered a major setback. No we didn't stop him; but we freed his prisoners, we destroyed his labs, we infiltrated his castle, and we have him on the run right now. I don't know for how long, but eventually he's going to try again, and when he does…"

"The League will be there." A familiar voice sounded in and everyone looked over to see a pile of floating bandages. Tom smiled seeing his friend up and moving.

"Skinner!" Was called out by every member, and he chuckled.

"Wow, didn't know that I was so popular." He joked as Henry moved towards him.

"You shouldn't be up, your wounds-"

"Will be fine. 'Sides, something told me to get down here so 'ere I am." He paused. "Look, Junior here is right. Now is not the time to be waving the white flag. Why would we surrender when we didn't loose?" He limped over to where Tom was a sighed. "We haven't been beaten yet, and I say that we continue trekking. Make M force us into retirement, but not like this-never like this." Tom nodded as hopeful looks returned to the Leagues faces. Quatermain smiled, glad that his team had found their answer without his help. He had been worried there.

"Then we're still a team?" He asked.

"Absolutely." Nemo nodded, the fire returning to his eyes.

"The score hasn't been settled yet, I'm still in." Harker added.

"We're in. Hyde in agreement." Jekyll added and a boyish smile lit Toms face.

"The League is back!" Skinner laughed.

"M won't know what hit him." Quatermain stood.

"Then the hunt is on."

* * *

Did you like it? Please drop me a review. It tends to make me post more and quicker.

Until next time.

Russell


	2. Two

* * *

The steady click of polished shoes echoed through the corridor. Turning a corner, the footsteps continued as a steady, methodological pace. Humming a soft tune to himself, Henry Jekyll continued towards his destination.

"Good day Dr. Jekyll." A crewmember waved as he walked by, giving a courteous head-nod he made his way to the meeting room. A lot had been put in motion since the League had decided to stay together. Notes had been sent out to both her Majesty and the President. Alerting them to their intentions and to their mission. Word had returned from both asking for private meetings.

Pausing at the door, Henry straightened his necktie. Couldn't go in there looking like a complete scoundrel now could he?

'Oh for mercies sake Henry, Just get in there!' The voice of his other persona Edward Hyde growled. Casting a quick glance at the mirror- he exaggerated straightening it again. He couldn't help but smile as Hyde rolled his eyes. Finally pushing open the door, he strode into the meeting room where the rest of his team waited for him.

Captain Nemo of the Nautilus looked up from his pas and nodded at the good doctor. Henry quickly took the seat between Skinner and Mina, waiting to catch up on what he missed.

"As I was saying Dr. Jekyll." Nemo began again, ready to fill in the new arrival. "With the damage that the Nautilus has taken in, she is still not moving at her best. I have proposed that we take it easy on her, meaning that we will not reach England for about four more days." He looked up at Jekyll. "Any objections?" At that Jekyll shook his head no. Nemo knew what was best for his girl and he was in no mood to experience the fear that was drowning in the depths of the sea anytime soon. "Good." At that, the League's leader, Allan Quatermain stood up. Silently demanding their attention, which he promptly received.

"I just want to make sure that you are all prepared for the times ahead. The search for Moriarty will not be easy; but we have all taken a vow that we shall not rest until he is brought to justice." The all nodded. "We are taking a very big risk, announcing ourselves to the world like this, but no matter what-"

"We'll find a way." Sawyer finished for him and he nodded.

"That's right, my boy. We'll find a way." Murmurs of agreement rose form everyone and Allan grinned. "Then the hunt is on!" He stated, and he saw a fire in every on e of his teammates eyes.

M. Wouldn't know what hit him when they finally got their hands on him. Raising a glass, he waited form everyone to grab their drinks before toasting to the League. There was a hearty response to his gesture and the meeting came to a close.

.oOOo.

A cool breeze played over the open deck, bringing a soft smile to Henry Jekyll's face. Of all the places on the ship that he could go to, this was by far his favorite when he needed to clear his mind. Even Edward left him to his own thoughts when he came out here. As of late, a lot of fears and worries had been attacking him. Thoughts and questions like; where was M? How would the world take the League? If and when they found M…then what? Would they all split up? Would he be left alone again? Thrown out to fend for himself? Turned loose or locked up because of his other self? Could he survive that? Would he want to?

"Jekyll?" A familiar voice called out behind him, startling him out of his inner musings. Looking around to find out who it came from, he gave a small smile when he focused on Special Agent Tom Sawyer. "What are you doing out here?" Tom asked, and Jekyll gave him a simple shrug.

"I like it out here, after all you don't get to see the sky very often on this vessel." Tom chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Sawyer asked and Jekyll moved to the side.

"Not at all." He said and Tom gave him a smile as his reply as he came to stand net to him, leaning on the railing. They both stood in silence for a while, before Tom broke it.

"You alright?" He asked and Jekyll nodded quickly.

"Yes, of course. Never better." He stuttered out and Sawyer arched an eyebrow at him.

"Really?" His tone told Jekyll that he didn't believe him. Jekyll sighed, turning to look back out at sea. After a few moments, and one major internal battle later, Jekyll spoke.

""Just thinking about the future. " He supplied and Tom nodded.

"Long term or immediate?" He asked.

"Both." Off in the distance, a blue whale made his presence known. The sight captured both Tom and Jekyll's attentions before with a final wave of its tail the great beast sunk beneath the surface. Of the water.

"Don't worry about the future Jekyll. Deal with the here and now. That's all that one can really do." Jekyll sighed.

"But what do you do when you get there and you realize that you're not ready for it?" Jekyll whispered and Tom shrugged.

"Then you fall back on your friends and everything that you built for yourself now" Tom supplied. "Besides, you don't ever have to fear the future Jekyll. You know why? Because we'll always be here for you. Always." Tom felt strange for giving his friend a pep talk, but looking at Jekyll he realized that the other man looked like a giant burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Thank you Sawyer."

"Anytime Jekyll. Anytime." Jekyll stood, looking out over the sea, his heart lightened. Sawyer was right. As long as he had the League, he had a family. One who would never abandon him.

'Henry, something's wrong!' Hyde stated and Henry frowned.

'What do you mean?'

'The boy! Something's wrong with the boy!' Edward snarled and Jekyll spun around to look at Tom. The blonde agent seemed to be swaying _against_ the gentle movement of the ship.

"Sawyer? Sawyer are you alright?" He asked, reaching for his companion. Tom nodded somewhat distantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just a little seasick I guess." Tom muttered and Jekyll shook his head.

"You look really pale, maybe you should go lay down…" He stated and Tom just shrugged it off.

"Naw, I'm sure that I'll be…that I'll be…" Tom cut off and suddenly collapsed in a boneless heap.

"Sawyer!: Jekyll cried out, jumping forward to keep the agent from knocking his head on the ground. "Sawyer!" He tried again, shaking the unconscious American. "Hang on Tom, hang on." Jekyll looked up frantically. "Help! Somebody Help!"

* * *

**I know that it's short, but that's all I got for now. **

**Please drop me a line if you like the story, please...it isn't that hard...you know that you want too...**

**Other than that, Bon(Bomb) Voyage**

**Russell**


	3. Three

_Hey, Authoress here. _

_Well, here's chapter three (of a story that I didn't intend to go beyond chapter one) I hope that you like it, sorry if it's a bit ruff; but it's been a long time since I've written anything. I only hope that all my readers (and well loved reviewers) continue to stick with me until that time. _

_Just to warn you all though. I am attempting to keep up with this story and finish it (since I hate it when people start stories but don't ever finish them.) It might take me some time, but be assured that I will not abandon __Changing the Tides__. I may not know where the League are going with this story, and obviously neither do you, so I guess that we are all aboard for the same purpose…to follow our boys(and gal) to the end. _

_I hope that you are still with me when we get there. _

_Fino al prossimo tempo_

_Russell_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

If Tom had been conscious for the entire trip down to sickbay- Henry was sure that he could have been mortified. After all, the events that took place over the next hour had Jekyll himself drained and ready to just drink his formula and release his other ego upon Quatermain and the rest of the League. Actually, Henry could probably blame most of his troubles on a certain hunter. If he hadn't intercepted them while they were attempting to take the American agent down the hall, then the migraine that was pounding at his temples probably wouldn't have ever existed.

Removing the damp cloth from Sawyer's brow, Henry submerged it in the bowl of cool water that lay on the nightstand and quickly wrung it out before putting it back on the feverish American's forehead. Leaving the cloth at it's place he stood up, taking a deep-and not too calming- breath before making his way to the door of Sawyer's cabin. All of the strength that he had previously had rushed out of him in a quick exhale. Silently praying for the strength that he had twenty minutes ago when he had shooed the League and all but threw Quatermain out into the hallway so that he could figure out what was wrong with Sawyer. Now that he knew though, he realized that he didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. After all, he didn't put it beyond Quatermain at the moment from killing the messenger. Twisting the knob, he forced himself out into the hallway. Almost immediately, he was swarmed.

"Bout bloody time Jekyll!" Allan snarled, trying to look past the doctor, hoping in some way to catch a glimpse of Sawyer up and about; but that hope was quickly squashed when he caught sight of the flushed body that lay upon the giant bed. "Well?" He growled, almost reaching out to stop Henry from closing the door. Henry just ignored him, choosing instead to turn and address Nemo.

"Captain; would you mind if I asked you to do me, and consequently Sawyer, a small favor?" Nemo nodded and Jekyll gave him a thin smile. "I need to know everyone who came in contact with the food that was served at breakfast this morning." He felt everyone's questioning eyes, inwardly growling at them he just gave Hyde a whithering look as the behemoth taunted him from one of the portholes nearby. He had hoped that they could have put the pieces together, but obviously not.

"Why would you be needin that at a time like this doc?" Skinner asked and Jekyll prepared himself for the outburst.

"I need to know possible suspects who could have slipped a very…interesting drug into Agent Sawyer's food." Henry paused, allowing them to take everything in. Wait for it…wait for it…

"What type of drug Jekyll?" Quatermain growled and Henry finally turned to face him.

"A poison. Highly effective, but if caught quick enough it can be reversed." A collective gasp escaped the entire League when he mentioned the poison. Looking around, Henry was oddly pleased with the looks that he saw cross his teammates faces. Nemo's fist clenched as he thought about someone harming the boy on his ship under his watch. Mina's eyes slowly seemed to have red bleeding into them- and concidering what she was, Jekyll figured that probably wasn't so strange. Finally, Jekyll turned his attention to their leader, only to see a dark look that had Edward humming in satisfaction as well as Henry actually feeling pity for the stupid unfortunate soul who had lain a hand against their youngest member.

"So, you caught it in time right doc?" Skinner voiced and Henry actually flinched as those words left the Invisible Man's mouth. Instantaneously, Jekyll became everyone's focus again. Fearfully, Skinner spoke again. "You caught it soon 'nough right?" softly and slowly, Henry spoke again.

"I don't know yet." He started. "The fever has set in. The most that I can do is treat the signs as they appear, but the rest of it lies with Thomas. Hopefully his stubbornness will pull him through again tonight, I mean it's pulled him through worse…but if not…" He just trailed off, not having the heart to finish the statement, not as if he needed to though, everyone there understood perfectly the implications that they could very well be loosing an important member of their League this very day. Allan's jaw set as he took in the doctor's words. He kept telling himself that he had nothing to fear. Jekyll didn't know Sawyer like he did. If anyone could get through this-it was Tom. After all, as Jekyll put it; the boy's stubbornness should have been legendary. He had nothing to fear…Sawyer would make it through this…nothing to fear…

Casting a quick glance at the closed door, he silently prayed for whatever deity was listening to help the boy. 'Sorry my boy, but don't worry. We'll catch this bloody bugger and teach him the dangers of messing with one of ours.'

"I'll have everyone on it. Whoever this traitor is-we'll catch him." Turning on his heel, Nemo took off down the corridor. His abrupt departure seemed to signal the end of their impromptu meeting. Jekyll watched them all leave before going back to his patient. He swore to do everything in his power to help young Sawyer overcome this…everything and anything.

.oOOo.

Briskly walking down the immaculate corridors, Nemo headed straight for the source of the one piece of information that he needed. The head chef would be able to relay any information about that morning's breakfast and everyone who came in contact with it would have been ordered to by him. Pushing open the swinging double doors, it didn't take Nemo long to spot the one person that he was looking for.

"Kamal!" He called out and the head chef turned to regard him.

"Captain! Is there something that I can help you with?" Kamal asked semi-confused as to why Nemo was here at this time of the day asking for him. Nemo nodded and motioned for Kamal to come closer.

"I need a list of all of the staff who were working this morning." He stated and Kamal paused.

"Oh…may I ask what for?" He asked slowly and Nemo shook his head.

"Just looking for something. I need that list. Now." Kamal nodded, turning around and taking a few steps, before pausing and sighing.

"The list would probably be in my office…and I am a little…busy here. If you wouldn't mind Captain if I sent you with my assistant to go and retrieve that list?" He asked and Nemo shook his head.

"No that will be no problem." He turned to the man who approached and watched as Kamal addressed him.

"Rajan. I need you to take the Captain here into the back to retrieve the list from this morning." Kamal said and Rajan nodded before moving to head to signal for Nemo to follow him. Nemo easily fell behind the larger man, more than ready to have this list and find this traitor! He had finally had enough of all of these traitors on his ship! When would this madness end? "Oh and Rajan." Kamal called again, and the gigantic man looked over his shoulder. "I could also use some meat from the storage containers. Would you mind grabbing some before you come back?" Rajan nodded slowly and altered his course slightly, obviously intending to grab the meat before showing Nemo where this list was. Nemo was slightly aggravated, but he decided that he could wait a few moments before he got his hands on that information.

Nemo stood outside the freezer as Rajan went inside. He waited a few moments before he heard a strange thud and Rajan called out to him.

"Captain, will you come help me please. Just for a moment?" Nemo nodded and entered the small room, figuring that Rajan needed help either pulling the meat off of the hook or maybe the thud was it dropping and he needed a bit of help to get it off the ground. His men knew very well that he did not mind helping them with any task as long as they knew how to ask. Looking around the small room, Nemo frowned. Where was Rajan?

"Rajan?" He asked slowly as he started to get a shiver up his spine. Obviously the cold room wasn't helping his situation very much. "Rajan?" He called again, looking for the big man. Someone that size just didn't disappear like that. He should have seen him by now…right? A sound from behind him caused Nemo to turn around. He had probably accidentally walked right by him. Looking up at the sailor, he saw that Rajan had already pulled one of the meat hooks down from the ceiling.

…But why did he grab an empty one? That made no sense…

"I'm going to enjoy this…" Rajan muttered slowly as he took a menicing step towards the captain. Instantly, Nemo fell into a defensive position. How could he have been so foolish! He had followed Rajan in here without any thought of his own safety. Now something told him that he was going to pay for his foolishness. And the worst part of it all hit him as Rajan closed the door behind him.

No one knew where he was…

No one knew that he was in trouble…

Putting his hand on his sword he prepared himself for battle. Foolish or not, he wasn't going down without a fight. That much was for certain; but when he saw the way that Rajan brandished that meat hook he felt a new shiver go through his body…

And this one didn't come from the cold.

* * *

Hope that you liked it.

Please read and review!!!


End file.
